Gardevoir's Dark Past
by King Mimiga
Summary: After an accident where Gardevoir's trainer is injured, her past comes back to haunt her. Her Trainer, John, tries to understand her pain and tries to comfort her. But if he is going to help her, he might have to give up everything he holds dear to him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Warning: Will have stuff in it not suitable for people younger than 16 or 17. If you can't handle Mature stuff, turn away now.

A teenage boy was walking though high grass on a sunny morning. The cold breeze didn't bother him because he was wearing long blue pants and a red shirt. John, the boy, was sixteen

years old and he was on his sixth year as a Pokemon trainer. His dream was to become a Pokemon Master, but now he just had to get though this grass.

"I can't believe I have seven gym badges in the sinnoh region." John said. He beat the other three regions though hard training, determination, and his Pokemon. Without them he  
wouldn't be here.

"Maybe latter I will let them out, to run around...AHHH!" John tripped over something on the ground.

He rolled off of it and saw it was a pissed off Hitmonchan. "Crap!" Hitmonchan gave him no time to react as he used mach punch."Go Gardevoir!" He summoned her to the field without thinking. "Use Psychic!" Hitmonchan used mach punch again, with such blinding speed he was able to injury her before she should get an attack off. "Gardevoir? What's wrong." John saw that when she fell she dislocated her shoulder. Hitmonchan give a smirk and he used mach punch. John thought, "I have to protect her." John jumped in fact of her to block the punch. Hitmonchan's punch landed on John's breast bone causing him to fall down and out his hand there. Gardevoir screamed in terror as John was crying from the pain. "I never knew Pokemon could take this kind of pain and continue. They are truly amazing." Hitmonchan crossed him arms because he was getting annoyed. He wanted a fight and these weakens weren't giving him one. He then turned and ran away to fight stronger Pokemon.

After a few minutes John was finally able to stand, sort of. He fell down shortly after getting up. "Gardevoir can you come over he and support me." His Pokemon ran over and John put his weight on her. "I think I will be okay. Just help me walk to the camp site." Each step he took was like someone was beating his body with a thousand hammers all at once. It took them an hour to walk a quarter of a mile to a secret top deep in the forest. "Thanks Gardevoir you were a big help." John knew something was wrong, every since he was injured she looked like a scared kitty. John thought, "I know Gardevoir like to protect their trainer and feel bad if they don't but this is different. I wish I only knew what was wrong." John fell alseep on the ground.  
Gardevoir used some of her power to float him to his tent, but just moving him ten feet was very difficulty for her and she almost passed out. She then rolled to the non-dislocated shoulder and just sat there and thought, 'Once Master is well his going to...to hurt Gardevoir. His going to beat Gardevoir, and whip Gardevoir, and all kinds of stuff. A Pokemon is suppose to protect their Master, failure is not allowed.' She cried thinking of what his going to do to her. She thought some more, 'Maybe...maybe Gardevoir could do something to please Master. If Gardevoir do something special for him, maybe he won't hit Gardevoir.' She laid there crying quietly to herself when the answer came to her, ' Gardevoir a physic type, and Gardevoir powers are only limited to Gardevoir imagination!'

John awoke when a chill breeze passed though causing him wake up. "What time is it?" He looked at his blue digital wristwatch and it read 7:45 am. "I slept a whole day away?" John yelled in shock. "Hey... I don't feel in pain anymore, besides being a little sore I feel fine." He then looked up to see Gardevoir. "Hey Gardevoir, is your shoulder better?" She didn't answer him, but used her psychic powers causing a beam of light to hit her. "Gardevoir? What's going on?" The light was hard to look at and it was preventing him from advancing. "Gardevoir... is this your doing?" He watched as the light disappeared but in Gardevoir's place there stood a sixteen year old girl wearing a sailor fuku with a blue collar and blue cuffs and she wore a blue skirt. She also wore short white socks and brown loathers. The girl had green hair that stop just before her shoulders and she had crimson eyes like Gardevoir.

"Master like?" The girl ask. John stood there speechless before saying anything.

"Who are you? What happen to Gardevoir?"

"Master, Gardevoir is Gardevoir."

"Your telling me your Gardevoir." The girl nodded her head. "But why, why did you transform into a human girl?" The girl started to cry.

"Master isn't pleased? What does Master like? Does he like his girl's having a shorter skirt? Bigger Breasts? Maybe Master isn't into Sailor fuku girls. Please Master tell me." John stood  
there surprised Gardevoir was even thinking he would be anything like that to her.

"What has gotten into you? Why are you doing this?" She stop crying but she had a tough time holding it back.

"Mmm-aster is going to punish Gardevoir, Mmmaster's going to hit Gardevoir, Master is going to whip Gardevoir." He stood in shock still not understanding.

"I don't understand. Why would you think I would do such a thing?"

"Gardevoir failed Master. Gardevoir's job is to protect Master and please Master. Gardevoir failed to protect so Gardevoir must please Master." John shock his head and walked towards Gardevoir. She backed up a little not knowing what he would do. When he got close to her he raised his hands and Gardevoir put her hands in front to block the eventually beating... that never came. John just put his hands on her shoulder.

"Gardevoir, its my fault. I summoned you knowing your defense is low. Because of that I was forced to protect you, I could have sent out another Pokemon but I don't like letting my Pokemon faint to save myself." He then gave her a hug. He didn't know why he did it but he felt she need one. She stood with a blank stare unsure of what to say, but then the word came to her.

"NOOO!" A small flash of light appeared to come from her hands for a split second while she shoved him. He was pushed a foot away, he almost lost his footing. "Gardevoir did something bad and Masters are suppose to punish bad Pokemon." He raised his eyebrow and was going to say something when a beam of light came down and hit him.

John felt like he was out of his body, floating. He only saw white surrounding him.

"So this is what it feel like to be out of body." John said. The feeling didn't last long and he was quickly back in his body. He went on asking his question and acted like nothing happen,

"Gardevoir who-..." John quickly covered his month because the sound coming out sounded like a little girls voice. Thats when he caught sight of the pink cuffs. He looked at what happen to him. He saw he was now a ten-year old girl wearing a salior fuku with a pink collar and a pink skirt. He could feel the girl's undies hug his sides, he saw he was wearing brown loathers, and knee-high black socks. He was surprised how short he was. He was no more than four feet seven inches. He checked his hair and it was now blue and it went down to the middle of his back. There was a red lace ribbon tied into a bow at the base of his long hair. "This is different...though I do have to get used to my new voice." John said.

"Gardevoir did something bad again! Master is pissed! Master will severely punish Gardevoir."

"Who told you that a Pokemon's "Master" punishes them if they don't protect them?"

"My old Master." John was surprised. He had no idea she had another trainer before him, he thought he got lucky to found a semi-powerful Pokemon in the woods.

"What happen between you and your old master?" She gave the look, I really don't want to talk about it. "Please tell me what happen."

"Only if you don't hit me." He smiled knowing that was easy.

"I promise I won't hit you." She sat down and wanted him to sit on the ground to.

"It all started when Ralts was born. My first master was a young girl. We used to have so much fun playing games and just being together. Back then Gardevoir was a Ralts. She would always tell Ralts stories while Ralts sat in her lap...but one day she didn't return home from school. She was sent to the hospital. They said she would be fine but slowly she got worst. Eventually...eventually...eventually..." She cried for a good fifteen minutes. John was quiet while she cried.

"Ralts believes it was Ralts fault, if Ralts did protect her, she would still be here. My new master was my old master's brother. Master didn't care too much about friendship Master wanted a Pokemon who was strong and would win battles. When Ralts lost my Master would beat Ralts all the time, and even when Ralts won Master would beat Ralts because Ralts did something wrong.

Master always hit Ralts but Ralts loved Master- Master is Ralts' Master and Ralts must love Ralts' Master. Under Master Ralts evolved into a Kirla, but by the time Master didn't care so much about Pokemon battles anymore. Master was more interested in other things. Girls." Gardevoir stopped to let her breath a little before she finished her story. He couldn't believe Gardevoir had suffered all this without him notice. He thought, 'I've been punished in this form because I wasn't able to see Gardevoir's true form. Its like I never really learned anything about Pokemon since I was ten.' Gardevoir then cleared her voice.

"Kirla's Master was unable to get a girl so Master's attention was else where. One day Master came home with Master's parents out again because they were always working and Master was drunk. So Kirla's sixteen year old Master got some rope and tied Kirla up, Master said if Kirla restrained Master would kill Kirla. Master then brought Kirla up to Master's bed room and... did stuff to Kirla. That day wasn't the last day, each day Master would try something different on Kirla. Some days Master did it the normal way, other times with costumes, sometimes Master would learn something new and want to test it out on Kirla." John hated this "Master" of hers. He would torture him for what he did. He didn't believe you did that to a Pokemon. John toke a moment when she paused to ask a question.

"Why did you stay if he did that to you?" A tear came to one of her eyes.

"My old Master died because Ralts didn't protect her. My new Master Kirla had to love, if Kirla didn't Master would throw Kirla out and Kirla wouldn't be able to survive. Master even told Kirla that all Masters do this to their Pokemon. Its their job like a Pokemon has a job to battle or please their Master." She cried again this time a full half an hour. John sat there trying to get warm because there was a very chilly breezed. He tried putting his legs under his skirt and he tired covering his body with his arms, but John still felt really cold. During this all he thought was,' Its so sad. That guy brainwashed her in believing all that crap. I wish I could do something, I would give up my old life just to make her happen...somehow. "After three years of Master Kirla couldn't take it anymore. So Kirla smashed Kirla's pokeball and Kirla ran away.

All Kirla wanted to do was die, and Kirla did that by running non-stop. Kirla didn't want to stop because Master would find Kirla. That's where Kirla meant Kirla's new master... Master saw Kirla in the forest where Kirla passed out. While Kirla did allow Master to be Kirla's New Master, but it was only because Master took pity on Kirla. Though Kirla still had Kirla's old Master's voice in Kirla's head and Kirla tried Kirla's best never to fail Master and Kirla hoped each day Master wouldn't give up on Master's dream of becoming a Pokemon Master because Kirla knew Master would do what Kirla's former Master did." She nodded, signaling to John that the story was over.

"I thought you would know me the best. I thought you knew I would never do something like that. You know I believe anything a Pokemon does the trainer is the one who is held accountable for what they did."

"Gardevoir has no way of knowing what Master would do. Masters say a lot of things but Masters don't mean what they say." John looked at her and realize there was only one way.

"Gardevoir...if you don't trust my word, then you must trust my action." She was dumbfounded at what he would do.

"What does Master mean?" He stared at her intensely at her with his big sky blue eyes.

"I will give up everything, my memories, my dreams, everything. I will accept what happen to me in order for you not to think I'm mad at you." She was in shock.

"Master would give up being a sixteen year old male and believing Master was a girl to begin with? Master would give up Master's dream of being a Pokemon master?"

"I will, if thats the only way. I will live like a normal ten-year old girl. I will do things like a girl, I will have dreams like a girl, and I will have boyfriends, I will never think I was ever anything else before today." She wanted believe but she couldn't.

"I don't believe you!" John nodded his head and closed his eyes. The expression on his face changed from to a mature deep thinker to a native child. When he opened his eyes he seemed like a different person.

"Big sister? How are you doing?" He now had innocent looking eyes and he smiled a lot.

"...I'm doing fine." She felt a little uneasy.

"Big sister why are we siting here? Are thought we had to go to school?" He stood up and dusted himself off and walked over to her.

"Don't you remember we got out of school awhile ago?" She smiled back.

"I can't believe I forgot big sister." He then gave her a big hug. "Big sister you know I love you. When I grow up I want to be just like you." It didn't even look like he was acting.

"What do you want to do when you grow up?" She asked her new, "little sister."

"Don't you know, I want to be a ballerina. Big sisters, if we don't hurry I won't be able to get into a dance class." Gardevoir couldn't take it away more.

"Stop, stop, please. I can't let you throw six years of work trying to be a great Pokemon master out the window." She let down two beam of lights causing both her and him to be back to  
normal. "Gardev- No, I realize now in Mast- your eyes and Ma- your actions M- you really were going to do it. Garde-, I couldn't trust anyone but you showed me Ga- I was wrong, you did care, and you really weren't going to ever punish me. Your different from him" She said in a telepathic message.

"Of course, your not only my Pokemon but my friend." She smiled

"A friend, yes you are, you were welling to give up everything to make me feel better. You were going to stick by me until the very end."

"I noticed you not talking to yourself in third person? Did us talking help?"

"Yes it did. Even though a day of talking can't take away my memories of what happen but I feel like a better person. I talked in third person because I wanted to make myself believe it  
happen to someone else." They both heard John's stomach growl. He blushed in embarrassment.

"It seems going from a ten-year girl to a sixteen-year-old boy in a matter of minutes works up an appetite. Come on let's both get something to eat, its my treat." He grabbed her hand which caused her to blush. She thought, 'I think I'm in love with you Mas...John.'

The End


End file.
